jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Gantherin "Gan" Shirac
Gantherin "Gan" Shirac (871 IA-) is the protagonist in the Lords of Nine series, and the Enemy of the Nine. As the books progressed Gan has transformed from a quiet but brave farmboy into a full fledged arcane warrior and merciless fighter against the Lords of Nine in the ultimate hope to avenge the deaths of his mother and brother. He is romantically involved with Azarielle Izavenlis from book four onwards, and Aethrin Tor'Eldris acts as a father figure for him. Background Birth and childhood Gantherin Shirac was born in the northern Imyril town of Liridin to Ranon Shirac (850 IA-880 IA) and Celia Shirac (850 IA-890 IA) in the year 871 IA, the second son to his parents along with his older brother Sathis (870 IA-892 IA). Gantherin was raised in Liridin with his family; but his life changed when his father was slain in the Battle of Ganorth Hill in 880 IA. Along with his older brother Sathis had to take on the roles their father once tended to. Shortly after Ranon's death Gantherin's sister Elwen was born to the widowed Celia. Gantherin attended school until he was eighteen, and worked on the farmhouse from then onwards. Activities Lord of War On the 15th of Tyras, 890 IA, Liridin was attacked by an Ostari army led by Lord Teyrahn and his githdreks. During the ensuing chaos Gan and his siblings escaped with the help of Aethrin Tor'Eldris, but their mother sacrificed herself for them to escape. The group were pursued by githdrek until they sought refuge in Priorton. Back in the ruins of Liridin Lord Teyrahn stole a necklace from the corpse of Celia Shirac; of its significance unknown yet. They left Priorton on the 17th of Tyras, with some githdrek remaining and destroying the Priorton county village of Carlend, while the other scouts continued to pursue them through the rough terrain of Old King Hills, until their pursuers were slain by the patrol outside of Averlin on the River Carthedain, whereupon they were escorted into the stronghold by Captain Thanis D'argol. They spent two nights in Averlin, and crossed the River Carthedain on the 19th of Tyras. En route to Calahdris Aethrin began to teach Gan the art of the blade; along with the assistance from Sathis. Meanwhile Lord Teyrahn and his army move out from Liridin and head towards Averlin en route to Calahdris. Gan arrives and Calahdris with the others and meets King Aedric Angathia and his court of knights; and they manage to persuade the formation of an Imyril army against Ostari. Teyrahn attacks Averlin, and leaves it a smoldering heap, soon making his descent towards Calahdris to seize Imyril. Joining the army, Gan, Sathis and Aethrin march out of Imyril and face the Ostari horde in Vresis. With training from Aethrin Gan confronts Teyrahn in open battle and defeats him in vengeance for his mother's death; reclaiming the necklace Teyrahn stole. As the army withdraws victorious; and the surviving githdrek are Cleansed back to humanity; Lady Ilyrna arrives in Imyril via the Great Eastern Woods and prospects over the dead Teyrahn and his army.